TaeKook VKook Oneshoot and drabble collection
by Cherry Jung
Summary: kumpulan drabble dan oneshoot pasangan maknaenya Bangtan Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook VKook / TaeKook BxB YAOI BTS
1. Chapter 1

TaeKook/VKook oneshoot and drabble collection : Jelly jelly

.

.

.

.

TaeKok

.

.

.

.

Jungkook suka sekali makan jelly jelly. Jelly jelly yang biasa dimakan Jungkook biasanya Jungkook beli di toko milik seorang ahjumma di dekat sekolahnya. Biasanya sebelum pulang, Jungkookn akan mampir kesana dan membeli jelly jelly. Ahjumma Jung, si pemilik toko sudah kenal dengan Jungkook, karena si pemuda manis bergigi kelinci itu akna pergi ke sana setiap dua hari sekali, dan biasanya jika Jungkook libur, Jungkook suka disana membantu ahjumma Jung menjaga kedai sambil memakan jelly jelly yang dia beli. Saat toko tutup, Jungkook akan di berikan jelly jelly sebagai imbalan karena sudah membantu menjaga toko.

Min Yoongi –sepupu Jungkook- kakak kesayangan Jungkook itu sudah berkali kali mengoceh dengan mulut mungilnya kalau tidak baik jika Jungkook mengkonsumsi banyak jelly jelly, bisa bisa Jungkook kaan membesar atau terkena diabetes karena terlalu banyak makan makanan manis. Tapi Jungkok tetaplah Jungkook, dan dia tetap mengkonsumsi jelly jelly setiap hari tanpa henti.

Kim Taehyung, pria dengan rambut merah itu sedang duduk di kantin bersama sahabatnya, Park Jimin sambil mengamati seorang pria dengan gigi kelinci yang tersembul ketika tertawa itu dengan senyum anehnya. Jimin sampai sampai ingin sekali menggetok kepala bersurai merah itu saking kesalnya. Namun sebagai sahabat yang baik, dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu, tapi Jimin mengambili kentang goreng yang ada dipiring Taehyung sedari tadi.

Pria yang di amati oleh Taehyung itu, Jeon Jungkook, sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan temannya, Kim Mingyu, si laki laki berkulit eksotis yang tinggi seperti tiang listrik, lalu sepupunya, Jeon Bohyuk dan Jeon Wonwoo juga temannya yanglain, Lee Seokmin dan Xu Minghao.

"Kau itu daritadi mengamati si Jeon itu ya?" Tanya Jimin. Taehyug menoleh pada Jimin dan mengangguk

"Jeon Wonwoo? Atau Jeon Bohyuk? Atau Jeon Jungkook?" Tanya Jimin

"Jungkook" kata Taehyung. Jimin mengangguk

"oh jadi benar benar Kookie ya" kata Jimin. Taehyung menyerengit

"Kookie? Kau ada hubungan apa dengannya?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran

"Yoongi hyung kan sepupu Jungkook, dan mereka dekat. Kadang kalau aku ke rumah Yoongi hyung, Jungkook ada disana" kata Jimin sambil menyeruput jus mangganya

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bantet!" Kata Taehyung. Jimin mendengus

"Heh alien! Kau saja tidak bilang bilang padaku siapa yang kau amati entah dari kapan itu. Salah kau sendiri" kata Jimin kesal. Taehyung mendengus

"ku beritahu, kau tahu kan jelly jelly yang suka Kookie makan itu?" Tanya Jimin sambil menujuk Jungkook yang sedang memakan jelly jelly. Taehyung melihat Jungkook sekilas dan mengangguk

"Jungkook hanya makan jelly jelly di toko Jung ahjumma" kata Jimin

"lalu?" Tanya Taehyung bingung. Jimin mendengus

"Setiap orang yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Jungkook selalu memberikan Jelly jelly yang bukan dari toko ahjumma Jung" kata Jimin. Taehyung terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum lebar. Jimin yang melihatnya hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menyerengit ketika mendapati bungkusan berwarna hitam di depan lokernya. Dengan ragu ragu dia membuka bungkusan itu dan menemukan jelly jelly yang biasanya dia makan

"Jellyjelly!" Pekiknya senang dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan. Jungkook mengambil satu jelly jelly disana dan memakannya. Lalu senyum di wajahnya bertambah lebar ketika mendapati jelly jelly itu berasal dari jelly jelly Jung ahjumma. Jungkook mengambil kertas di samping plastic itu

' _ku harap kau menyukai jelly jelly yang manis sepertimu ini_

 _-kth'_

Itu isi surat kecil yang ada di samping jelly jelly itu. Jungkook tersenyum lalu berlalu sambil memakan jelly jellynya tanpa mengetahui ada seorang pria bersurai merah yang mengamatinya sedaritadi.

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk mengobrol dengan Yoongi di apartement Yoongi

"Kookie mau punya pacar hyunggggg" kata Jungkook. Yoongi mendengus

"Siapa yang mau sama baby bunny sepertimu" kata Yoongi. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedangkan Yoongi terkekeh

"Ada loh temanku yang mau sama Kookie, hyung" kata Jimin yang baru saja kembali dari dapur dan duduk disamping Yoongi. Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin

"Siapa?" Tanya Yoongi

"Nanti aku beritahu jika Kookie sudah pulang" kata Jimin. Yoongi mendengus dan Jungkook merenggut

"Jahat sekali pada Kookie" kata Jungkook, lalu memakan jelly jellynya lagi

"Perasaanku saja atau stok jelly jellymu makin banyak saja?" Tanya Yoongi. Jungkook tersenyum lebar

"setiap hari ada yang memberikan Kookie jelly jelly di depan loker" kata Jungkook. Yoongi mengangguk, percuma menasihati Jungkook jika masalah jelly jelly menurut yoongi. Jungkook terlalu cinta dengan jelly jelly.

"Kau terlalu cinta dengan Jelly jelly, bagaimana kalau kau punya pacar Kook, nanti kau lebih cinta jelly jelly daripada pacarmu" kata Yoongi. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah hyunggg~ tidak kok," kata Jungkook lagi. Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya

"Kau tidak penasaran siapa yang memberimu jelly jelly Kook?" Tanya Jimin. Jungkook mengangguk

"ah iya, Jimin hyung, siapa sih teman Jimin hyung yang suka berdua dua dengan Jimin hyung itu? Yang berambut merah" kata Jungkook

"ah, itu, Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin

"emm… Taehyung hyung sudah punya pacar belum?" Tanya Jungkook malu malu. Jimin terkekeh sedangkan Yoongi menggeleng mendengarnya

"belum kook, kenapa? Kau mau jadi pacarnya?" Tanya Jimin. Jungkook menunduk memerah.

"Kau suka dengan alien itu kook?" Tanya Yoongi

"alie?" Tanya Jungkook bingung. Young dan Jimin mengangguk

"Kenapa taehyung hyung dipanggil alien?" Tanya Jungkook

"karena dia aneh" kata Yoongi kejam. Jimin terkekeh sedangkan Jungkook meringis.

"menurut Yoongi hyung, taehyung hyung bagaimana?" Tanya Jungkook

"aneh. Kalau kau pacaran dengannya, kalian berdua menjadi pasangan aneh" kata Yoongi. Jungkook merenggut sedangkan Jimin hanya geleng geleng mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hallo, boleh kan kami gabung ?" Tanya Jimin. Saat ini, Jungkook, Wonwoo, Mingyu dan Bohyuk sedang duduk makan di kantin namun tiba tiba Jimin dan Taehyung datang. Jungkook mengangguk

"Tentu hyung silahkan" kata Jungkook dengan bunny smilenya. Jimin tersenyum dan duduk di dekat Bohyuk

"Jimin hyung masih sama Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Bohyuk. Jimin mengangguk,

"Wah Mingyu dan Jimin hyung masokis ya? Kok betah sama orang tsundere kayak Yoongi hyung dan Wonwoo hyung" kata Bohyuk. Jimin, Mingyu, Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya tertawa mendengarnya, sedangkan Wonwoo menendang kaki Bohyuk

"Aduh sakit hyung kenapa kau ini kejam sekali sih dengan adik sendiri" kata Bohyuk sambilmengusap ngusap kakinya yang di tending Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya mendengus.

"oh iya sebelumnya kenalkan, ini temanku namanya Kim Taehyung" kata Jimin. Taehyung hanya menunduk sekilas menyapa teman teman Jungkook

"oh jadi ini ya Kook yang kau-ADUH" belum selesai Bohyuk bicara, Jungkook sudah menendang kaki Bohyuk. Yang lain hanya tertawa melihatnya

"Nah tae, ini Mingyu, itu Wonwoo, kekasih Mingyu sekaligus hyung bohyuk dan sekaligus sepupu jungkook, nah yang ini bohyuk, ini jungkook sepupunya Yoongi hyung" kata Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk dan tersenyum menyapa mereka

"Taehyung hyung kan yang suka beli jelly jelly di toko bibi Jung kalau sore sore?" Tanya Bohyuk

"Kau tahu?/Taehyung hyung suka jelly jelly juga?" Taehyung dan Jungkook berbicara bersamaan, mereka saling berpandangan dan bersemu merah.

"Wah wah kalian jodoh ya sama sama suka jelly jelly juga sama sama berbicara bersama kata bohyuk" pipi Jungkook memerah mendengarnya sedangkan Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

Sejak Jimin memperkenalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook juga teman temannya, Jungkook dan Taehyung semakin dekat, bahkan Taehyung suka mengantar dan menjemput Jungkook.

"Selamat pagi Kookie" sapa Taehyung

"Taetae hyung" kata Jungkook kaget, hari sabtu pagi ini sudah muncul di depan pintunya padahal sekolah sedang libur.

"mau jalan jalan?" Tanya Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk

Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan memasuki toko permen ahjumma jung

"kenapa kita kesini hyung?" Tanya Jungkook. Karena disana suasana gelap daritadi Jungkook menggamit lengan Taehyung

"kejutan" kata Taehyung sambil terkekeh. Lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan lampu punmenyala, di hadapan Jungkook, ada jelly jelly yang biasanya Jungkook makan membentuk tulisan

JEON JUNGKOOK, BE MINE?

Jungkook terbelalak melihatnya

"Taetae hyung?" lirihnya. Tiba tiba Taehyung berlutut

"Jeon Jungkook, be mine?" Tanya Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu Taehyung berdiri dan memeluk Jungkook.

"gomawo Kookie" kata Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk kecil. Taehyung merenggangkan pelukannya dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Jungkook

"saranghae Jeon Jungkook" kata Taehyung

"Saranghae Taetae hyung" kata Jungkook dengan bunny smilenya. Lalu mereka berdua terkekeh bersamaan

.

.

.

END  
.

.

.

.


	2. calon kakak ipar Taehyung

TaeKook VKook Oneshoot and drabble collection : Calon kakak ipar Taehyung

.

.

.

VKOOK

.

.

.

TAEKOOK

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Pasangan paling Hot dan fenomenal se BIGHIT School. Kim Taehyung yang aneh dan dijuluki alien, namun memiliki suara yang rendah dan bagus yang suka menjuarai banyak perlombaan menyanyi, dan Jeon Jungkook, pemuda kelinci yang lucu, imut dan menggemaskan yang suka sekali memakan makanan manis, Jungkook juga sering menjuarai perlombaan di sekolah, seperti perlombaan menari dan juga menyanyi speerti Taehyung, kekasihnya.

Bagi mereka yang melihat, Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah pasangan yang paling romantis dan membuat semua orang iri dengan ke romantisan mereka. Mereka juga sangat cocok dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Semua ornag melihat bahwa hubungan mereka baik dan bahagia. Namun mereka tidak tahu jika untuk mendapatkan Jungkook, bahkan walau Taehyung sudah menjadi kekasih Jungkook sekarang, Taehyung harus menghadapi 'penjaga' Jungkook dahulu. Yap. Penjaga. Maksudanya adalah kakak kakak Jungkook. Ya karena Jungkook adalah maknae di keluarganya, maka semua kakak kakak Jungkook menjaganya dengan baik.

Jeon Junghyun adalah kakak Jungkook. Baik sih di depan. Senyumnya meneduhkan speerti senyum adiknya namun galaknya minta ampun kalau Taehyung udah minta ijin ngajak Jungkook keluar atau Taehyung main ke rumah Jungkook. Padahal kedua orang tua Jungkook aja gak gitu gitu banget sama Taehyung. Nah yang kedua adalah sepupu Jungkook. Min Yoongi, Lee Jihoon dan Jeon Wonwoo. Mereka bertiga adalah trio tsundere di keluarga Jungkook. Jungkook tidak terllau dekat sih dengan Wonwoo ataupun Jihoon. Tapi Jungkook dekat dengan Min Yoongi. Dan masalahnya adalah dari ke tiga trio tsundere itu, Yoongi adalah yang paling galak. Kedua Jihoon dan yang terakhir itu Wonwoo. Ngomong ngomong, sahabat sehidup semati si Taehyung itu, Park Jimin, adalah kekasih dari si tsunderen Min Yoongi. Kadang kalau Taehyung main ke tempat Jungkook dan ada Yoongi, biasanya TAehyung akan mengirimkan SOS pada Jimin. Ya maksudnya supaya Jimin membawa Yoongi kabur sih supaya tidak mengganggu acaranya dengan Jungkook, kadang cara itu berhasil, namun kadang gagal.

Tapi, walaupun ada saudara saudara Jungkook yang sepertinya tidak mendukungnya, ada jug asaudara Jungkook yang bersifat netral, sebut saja Kim Seokjin. Dia itu adalah sepupu paling tua Jungkook. Orangnya tinggi, bahunya tegap namun aura princess menguar darinya. Dan juga si Kim Seokjin ini adalah pawang kedua Yoongi untuk Taehyung. Yak arena dari saudara saudara sepupu itu, Seokjin, Yoongi dan Jungkook adalah yang paling dekat.

Taehyung beruntung sih karena Yoongi sudah lulus dari BIGHIT School. Saat Taehyung berada di kelas satu, Yoongi sudah di tingkat akhir, disitu sahabatnya, Park Jimin masih mendekati Yoongi. Taehyung sih nggak suka ikut ikutan sahabatnya cari mati sama Yoongi yang udah terkenal galak itu. Terus waktu dia kelas dua, si Jihoon dan Wonwoo masuk ke BIGHIT. Taehyung juga gak deket deket banget sama mereka. Walaupun Taehyung dan Jihoon ada di club yang sama. Dan Jihoon jug akeliatannya sih aga begitu peduli sama Taehyung. Tapi, waktu Taehyung di tahun terakhir sekolahnya, muncullah Jeon Jungkook. Dan Taehyung dengan gencar gencarnya mendekati Jeon Jungkook. Jimin sudah memperingatkan Taehyung kalau Jungkook itu banyak yang menjaga. Namun Taehyung tetap tidak peduli dan terus saja mendekati Jungkook. Nah dari situ, Jihoon mulai sinis dengan Taehyung belum lagi dia mengadu pada Yoongi dan Seokjin. Yoongi yang berpacaran dengan Jimin otomatis bertanya pada Jimin. Awalnya sih Jimin nggak mau kasih tahu. Tapi, ngelihat tampang serem Yoongi akhirnya Jimin kasih tahu deh.

.

.

.

Bagi Taehyung, Yoongi dan Junhyung adalah iblis. Yang satu –read: Junhyung- Iblisb berwajah malaikat. Yang satu lagi –read:Yoongi- Iblis dengan mulut pedas. Pernah suatu hari, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook pergi ke everland, dirumah sih gak ada tuh penjaga penjaganya Jungkook. Yang ada hanya eomma Jeon yang sedan sibuk membuat cookies. Dan eomma Jeon sih mengizinkan saja anak bungsunya itu pergi dengan Taehyung. Namun baru 2 jam bermain, tiba tiba mereka ketemu Yoongi, dan Yoongi sendirian, udah gitu muka Yoongi lesu lesu gitu, ya emang sih muka Yoongi udah kayak gak niat idup, tapi ini lebih parah. Terus Jungkook kankhawathir dengan sepupu tersayangnya itu, jadilah mereka pulang, tapi di parkiran mereka ketemu dengan Junhyung dan jadilah Jungkook ikut pulang dengan Junhyung dan Yoongi. Taehyung hanya mendengus kala melihat Yoongi yang bersmirk ria kepadanya di belakang Jungkook.

Lalu pernah juga kok, waktu itu, Taehyung cium Jungkook, setelah mengantar Jungkook pulang, dan tidak tahu entah itu sengaja atau tidak, tiba tiba kepala Taehyung sudah di sambil dengan gelas plastic. Taehyung mendongak dan melihat Junghyun tersenyum kepadanya

"maaf ya Taehyung tadi aku sedang kesal dan tidak sengaja gelasnya terlempar keluar eh ternyata kena kepalamu" kata Junhyung. Dan Taehyung hanya bisa mengumpat di dalam hati. Nah seperti kali ini, Taehyung sedang mengapel ke rumah Jungkook, kebetulan hanya Jungkook sendiri di rumah, Junhyung sedang pergi, nyonya dan tuan Jeon sedang di Jeju ada urusan keluarga dan Yoongi sedang pergi berkencan dengan Jimin.

"Kookie, kemana Junhyung hyung?" Tanya Taehyung

"eoh? Sedang pergi ke rumah Seokjin hyung, katanya ada yang mau ditanyakan pada Seokjin hyung, katanya mungkin pulangpagi atau besok karena mau begadang mengerjakan tugas, biar bisa ikut liburan sama teman temannya katanya" kata Jungkook sambil memakan jelly jellynya. Taehyung mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum senang, dia jadi punya waktu berduaan dengan Jungkook lebih banyak dari biasanya. Jadi sepanjang hari itu, Taehyung benar benar memanfaatkan waktunya dengan Jungkook sebaik mungkin.

Ya.

Sebaik mungkin

Sebaik mungkin membuat Jungkook mendesah dan meneriakkan namanya semalam suntuk karena ulah Taehyung dan Hormon Taehyung yang berlebihan.

Taehyung bahagia eomma

Akhirnya Jeon Jungkook yang paling Taehyung sayangi sudah menjadi milik Taehyung seutuhnya.

Tapi,

Namanya juga berurusan dengan Jeon Jungkook, dan itu berarti juga berurusan dengan Min Yoongi dan Jeon Junghyun.

Di pagi hari yang indah, baru 2 jam kira kira mereka terlelap, suara pintu kamar terbuka dengan kasar

BRAKKK

Taehyung otomatis terbangunkarena dia belum tidur terlalu lelap. Dan matanya seketika melotot ketika mengetahui siapa yang berada di depan pintu

Disitu

Ada

Jeon Junghyun

Dengan

Tatapan

Membunuh

Pada

Kim Taehyung

Matilah kau Kim Taehyung

Eommaaaa, ampunilah Taehyung anakmu yang paling tampan iniiiiiii,

Taehyung janji bakalan jadi anak baik, nggak ngata ngatain Jimin bantet lagi, nggak ngata ngatain Yoongi hyung galak lagi, dan ga nonton video porno bareng Jimin lagi. Serius Taehyung janji eomma.

Namun

Harimu kurang beruntung nak.

Bisa kita dengar lengkingan Taehyung dengan suara bassnya dimana dia teraniyaya oleh Junghyung

Jungkook?

Ah si kelinci gembul itu masih saja terlarut dalam mimpi indahnya.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N: Halloooooooowwwwww.. hehe, bagaimana yang ini? Hehe, ga lucu ya? Maaf loh kalo singkat dan ga lucu, susah buat pemilihan katanya soalnya gimana supaya jadi lucu hehe.. RnR Juseyoooo..


End file.
